The Amazing Spider-Man (Marvel Rebirth)
The Amazing Spider-Man is a fictional comic book series which set in the Marvel Rebirth universe. Story Plot After already got his powers and lost his grandpa, young fourteen(later fifteen)-year old high school student Peter Parker begins vow of using his powers to protect the citizens of New York City from the likes of criminals and supervillains as the web-slinging superhero know as Spider-Man. Characters Main * Peter Parker/Spider-Man - A young fourteen-year old high school student who was giving spider-like abilities after already being bitten by one, he later uses his powers to protect peoples as a superhero after his grandpa was killed while being confused and curious of what to do with his powers. In the early issues of the series, Peter first wear a homemade suit to fight crimes, he was than giving a new costume for the rest of the series. Recurring * May Parker - Peter's sweet, gentle, kind, loving, yet protective grandma, * Ben Parker '''- Peter's descend grandpa who was previously killed by Cletus Kasady, he mostly appears in flashbacks for most of the series. * '''Harry Osborn - Peter's best friend who's the son of Norman Osborn, * Mary Jane Watson - Peter's neighbor and love interest, * Gwen Stacy - Peter's other friend and other love interest, * Eugene "Flash" Thompson - A young seventeen-year old football player who's Peter's friend who nearly act like a big brother to him at times. * Kenny "King Kong" McFarlane - Flash's friend who's a Asian-American football player. * Liz Allen - * Sally Arvil/Bluebird - * Randy Robertson - * Glory Grant - * Ben Parker - * J. Jonah Jameson - * Robbie Robertson - * Betty Brant - * Ned Leeds - * Ben Urich - * Phil Urich - * Norah Winters - * Commissioner George Stacy - * Detective Jean DeWolff - * Aunt Anna Watson - * Norman Osborn - The CEO of OsCorp and father of Spider-Man's best friend, Harry and Peter's mentor/father-figure, * Emily Osborn - Harry's mother and wife of Norman and the vice-CEO of OsCorp, * Max Modell - CEO of Horizon Labs, Peter's idol, and Norman's mentor/father-figure, * Colonel John Jameson '- * '''Felicia Hardy/Black Cat '- * '''Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider - Peter's cousin and May's younger brother, * Richard Parker - * Mary Parker - * Mayor Waters - * Dr. Nicholas Bromwell - * Sarah Stacy - * Arthur Stacy - Gwen's uncle, George's brother, and Sarah's father who's a private in * Anna Marie Marconi - * Sajani Jaffrey - * Oliver "Ollie" Osnick/Steel Spider - Antagonists * Green Goblin - A mysterious goblin-theme psychopathic madman who's Spider-Man's arch-enemy. * Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus - One of Spider-Man's enemies who was his former high school teacher who left to become a scientist at Horizon Labs, but was in a lab accident, cause him to go insane and learn that both his nervous system and four robotic tentacle-like arms fused together. * Eddie Brock, Jr./Venom '''- * '''Max Dillon/Electro - * Alex O'Hirn/Rhino - * Adrian Toomes/Vulture - * Mac Gargan/Scorpion - * Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter - * Chameleon - A criminal who's can disguise himself as anyone he want to be, * Flint Marko/Sandman '''- * '''Quentin Beck/Mysterio - * Herman Schultz/Shocker - * Wilson Fisk/Kingpin - * Enforcers ''' ** '''Jackson Brice/Montana - Leader of the Enforcers, ** Raymond Bloch/Ox - Muscle of the Enforcers, ** Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan - Second-in-Command of the Enforcers, * Cletus Kasady/Carnage - A crazed psychopathic serial killer who's responsible for killing Spider-Man's grandpa, * Dr. Curt Connors/Lizard - * Living Brain - * Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit - * Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal '''- ** '''Kaine - ** Doppelganger - ** Tarantula - ** Spidercide - * Femme Fatales ''' ** '''Elizabeth Rawson/Knockout - ** Danielle Forte/Mindblast - ** Beatta Dubiel/Bloodlust - ** Leeann Foreman/Lady Whiplash - * Hammerhead - * Silivo Manfredi/Silvermane - * Lonnie Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone - * Abner Jenkins/Beetle - * Fred Myers/Bomerang - * Morris Bench/Hydro-Man - * Martin Li/Mr. Negative - ** Inner Demons - * Carl King/Thousand - * Gustav Fires/Gentleman - * Karl Fires/Finisher - * * * * Story Arcs Spider-Man Begins (#0) After returning home from a funeral for his grandpa Ben, Peter Parker start blaming himself for not using his powers to saves him, instead he was confused and curious when he first got his powers. Next day at school, Peter's classmates (Flash, Harry, Gwen, Mary Jane, Kenny, Liz, Sally, Randy, and Glory) and even his teacher, Dr. Otto Octavius start to notice Peter didn't arrival at school today and start to notice why. Meanwhile, Peter arrives at his grandpa's grave and start vowing of using his powers to protects the citizens of New York from criminals, he return home to make a proto-costume to fight crimes as he start creating web-shooters to shoot some webs. He than goes swinging in New York City, only for him to arrive and stop a bank robbery, he later return the money to the bank safety, he was rewarding by police commissioner George Stacy. Later, he return home only to see his grandma, where he learn that she's think that she's know why he didn't go to school today. Later, Peter arrives at school today, NOTE: This issue is 32-paged longed. Spider vs. Scorpion (#1-3) A few days after becoming Spider-Man, A Electrifying Experience (#4-7) Terrible as a Tinkerer (#8-9) One Day at Horizon Labs (#10-12) Making Some Changes (#13-14) Wanted: Spider-Man (#15-19) Creative Teams * Christos N. Gage - Writer * Aaron Kudar - Artist Trivia * * * * Category:Billy2009 Category:Spider Man Category:Spider-man Category:Spider-Man Category:Marvel Rebirth Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Category:Comics Category:Books Category:Comic books Category:Comic Books